degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-6196215-20141018231941
Okay so this is unbelieveably corny but it's really something I was thinking about today while I was out. I'm taking 3 AP courses, that's a lot of work, a lot of studying. Even the easier courses like Psych, prolly the easiest AP. It still isn't easy as people say it is. It's still a lot of reading, taking notes, all of that stuff (I keep thinking I'm ace-ing tests, when I'm only getting b~b+'s, so I even don't even know =p). People say Lit is easy, it really isn't. I mean I enjoy it. I'm a good writer and I love to read. But...it's not easy. I can't believe people say Environmental Science is easy. It's so much work. As they say, ANY AP Science is difficult and hours upon hours of homework every week. People (like me) take it bc ppls say it's the easiest of the few..but whew..it isn't. It's definitely the most difficult of the three. And I'm looking for a job. That with homework, it's not a lot of free time. I'm also getting into community service with my youth group/church. Which also takes hours out of some days. I'm also , probably rejoining my Mock Trial group at my school. Which for everytime theres a meeting (twice a week) can be up to 3 hours after school (1-4 pm usually) Thats really just not a lot of free time honestly. Ever since I really got into communities online. (Like 5 or 6 years ago prolly~) I really loved meeting people online and all. But idk, places never stick for me. The first one, I stayed for idk, 1~2 years. Was swell. the next, was there for 2~3 years. I've been here for like, 1.5 years now. And I'm sort of afraid of what I will do if this place doesn't "stick" to me. The first, the second, places... I met so many great people in those communities. Some of the best people I've ever met, definitely. But I haven't talked to most of those people in over a year. I tried going back, damn I tried, I try a lot, I tried again the other day. But they're gone. They were there for years...with me, but once I left, they left and damn it just breaks me. Breaks me right down... I want all these friends back and I'm scared for the future. After I left, they just dropped like flies. I wish I didn't sometimes. But at the same time, I wouldn't have come here if I stayed there. And I met equally as amazing people here. But I'm afraid of being pushed to move on. Like, I love yall so much. I wanna always , always , be here. Even If I'm busy, or anything really... I'm excited for college but I'm scared that once I get busy or need a little time people will leave, or leave me, and never come back again like it happens to me always.